GLCS: Take on Me
by Jack555RIPper
Summary: The so-called legendary outlaw and honorless thief, the assassin chick defected from a wanted organization, the bounty hunter who's in it for the money and the huge vengeful maniac who has a huge problem with our cultures. You put them all together, what do you get? A bunch of A-holes but not 100% total dicks.


**Hello everyone! And dear followers of mine, I'm truly sorry for those who've been waiting for the continuation of AAL, Game Start! DxD and the others, I'll make sure to update those on December. My daily life in school lately has become hard as hell already. Ugh, I wish I could eradicate math from being exist the whole time.**

 **I had got a small amount of time during night after finishing homework, part of me saying to continue my stories but the other one guy? Nope. So I decided to stick around with the lazy part of me and ventured the internet and Fanfiction. It was all thanks to TF-Ryushin(Takasugi) for introducing me toward one of the amazing web series, RWBY! Thank you again, Takasugi! Everyone, please make sure to read his stories too! He has a fantastic idea on making plots! If you're a fan of dark stories, then this buddy is your man, men!**

 **All right, enough of blabbering. Enjoy- Wait! Wait! I forgot to tell you something: This is only a debut trailer of my characters, and my decision is to leave it after the trailers are complete, and until I've reached the Phase 1 of my project, I shall continue this story. Now enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, it's belong to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

 _"Where there is light on the center, darkness lurking around on the shadows"_

The perfect aspect to define what Remnant is, are these quote.

There was no wonder why most of the people don't willing to live outside of Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Vale. Bunch of low-lives, horrible men and women are scattered here and there on each continents on this world. Thieves, murderers, terrorists, outlaws, you name it. There are all on the checklist.

Worst of them? No, not the Grimm creatures. It's the White Fang. A Faunus organization, created as a symbol of peace between Humans and Faunus befor but that peace won't long last. Because of the continued discrimination also racism and changes in leadership, they started to using more and more crazy ways to do what they considered "peaceful". Well, eventually they becoming an extreme terrorist organization and how they have successfully gained a lot of audiences attentions from the world and wow, look at all the fans they have now and they are very displeased when they heard or saw White Fang did something in the public.

What causes them to do this? Is it because us, Humans? Does our own perspective, egotistical view towards them because they're not entirely...Human?

Right, I get it. I get it now. Some Humans are total jerks and some of them are not. Well, maybe a little. Some seeks something for their own, some not. Some looking the world in a different ways. That come in good or bad? Depends on what the world had put them through. So basically, it's not because Humans, Faunus or Grimm themselves on making the world into this.

The world's making them doing this. It created them right from the start and treated them like bastard parents would do to their son or daughter.

Hey. Most of you agree with me, am I right? Huh?

...I guess not.

* * *

 _When the chains were nailed down_

 _To the raw flesh of mine_

 _And when the tears of blood_

 _Splattered the skies red_

* * *

 **Boiling Steel**

The saloon, "Crusty Grab", is nothing but filled with complete douches. Literally. Folks in there don't care about races, species or sexes and whether they are Faunus or not. In fact, sitting right on the corner, small member of White Fang are spotted, playing Monopoly...While listening to the lovely music from the jukebox.

What? Just because they're member of the most wanted terrorist organization, it doesn't mean they can't have all the fun and rest. Besides, this day isn't going to be some assault-on-train-carrying-Dusts day again. That was what they thought in their minds, and didn't even realize the outcome what will their leader be when they find out about them playing classic and pleasurable game of...The Monopoly.

"Zzz...Zzz..."

"U-Uh...Um..."

"Hey, are you gonna roll the dice or what?"

One of his mate asked, almost losing his patient and drink a small amount of his booze. Thank God for his drink, he might turned green sooner or later if he didn't order one.

"O-OK! Here I go- No, no, no, wait..."

This seemed to take forever until he rot. God knows how long will his friend is willing to roll the thing and end his turn so he can finally move. His hesitation is probably coming from the situation he's in. He's low on money and his kingdom, Vacuo was completely taken. Now he has some town left to sell and his declare of surrender.

"Zzz..."

Right beside him, a snoring sound can be heard. It was very loud like bear would. Apparently this big dude had driven into dreamland while in the midst of the insane and long battle of Monopoly. Look how he sleeps, both of his feet are resting on the table while leaning back on his chair, moving forth and back slightly supported by two legs of his chair. He's ready to fall at any time soon.

Eventually, someone groaned.

"Would you roll it already!? It's been two hours. Two. Freaking. Hours. And you still haven't make a single move! The heck is wrong with you!?"

"H-Hey! Can't you see that I'm running low on economy? My luck is being tested here! So if you feel like your ass is sore, you might as well hit the hay! And I'll play on my own."

"Wait, you were the one who invited me on playing this stupid game!"

"Oh, no, you didn't just insult my treasure!"

"Yes, I did! And I'm qui-"

In the middle of rough conversation, a loud sound was coming from the entrance door, managed to shook their shoulders, respectively. The peaceful sleeping guy? Well, he fell pathetically and still not able to wake up.

All of the eyes are turning towards the source. There, they saw an enormous figure covered with darkness. Might be because of the moon radiating from the outside, causing the man to barely seen by everyone. Whoever closest on him, they can see he's covered with traveler's garb and, even in the slightest, dark yellow eyes of his are surveying the entire area. Slowly.

Something feels terrifying about his presence. That was what people's thought when eyeing on him. Despite his superb size as Human, the thugs managed to stay in control and holding off their fear.

That moment when he decided to lift his foot and proceeding towards the bar, everyone tensed as they're ready to take their weapons if anything bad happens or escape. Music was stopped right after he came though, tripling the atmosphere down to the south.

When he reached it and sit down calmly, however, the old man bartender didn't ask him for what drink he wanted first. With ease eyes while cleaning a mug, he checked the man from head to toe.

Short hair with pale blue color, steel blue color, it'd seems. Pair of dark yellow eyes. Muscular body, might be the result of training. In a harsh way. Wearing cheap black shirt, brown coat with teared sleeves and long jeans. All of it was tattered as if he took it from a garbage bin. What's more on his bandaged right arm, a shiny vambrace is wrapping his arm.

The owner didn't even think twice and assuming that armor is his weapon. But, he had to make sure he has enough money first. He don't want to repeat the second mistake that could leave a bad taste in his mouth. Then, right at the time when he opened his mouth and asked, he was greeted by liens on his table as the man put it, in reluctant way.

Now that his fist issue was solved, the bartender finally on with business.

"So, how can I help, sir?" He asked, looking back at the mug he holds and the customer in front of him, take long moment before answering. And his answer is the least to expect as he speak.

"I need a glass of water." With a voice like a growl.

"..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The place then filled with barking laughs after he said that word, the depressing air before completely gone as the jukebox started to play again. Rather feeling insecure of irritating laughs, he turned his head and stared at everyone, the expression confuse is written all of his face.

"He just asked for a glass of water!"

"How funny is that!?"

"...What're they laughing to?" The man asked to the bartender who shook his head in slight amusement.

"Well, you, lad. To be precise, it might be because of your legendary words." He answered as he put the mug and taking out a cold bottle and a glass behind him.

"Legendary words?" He repeated the owner's word with frown as his glass is being poured.

"Yup." The bartender nodded as he finished. "Don't worry, you weren't the first. Y'know, the last lad who said it was as silent as grave right after I poured his shot. And that was his final one."

"So you shot him again after he died? In a cemetery?"

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"..."

"You...don't understand the joke?"

Again, his weird customer was in silent and kept staring at him, confused like hell. Deliberately trying to finding who the hell is this "joke" guy, but soon interrupted by the sigh coming from the bartender.

"People used to think me as a funny ol' man..." He muttered while the man's drinking the glass in a single gulp. "Why not the liquor, lad? You came all the way to my saloon just for single water?"

"I'm 17. I mustn't drink alcohol."

"You're...You _are_ still 17?" The owner asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes."

A 17 years old teenager with a giant body like this? The entire world has gone mad, it'd seems. He sure didn't sense any signs of lies coming from the man-or boy. Looks can be pretty deceiving, the owner decided to shrug it away and started proceeding to his next question as he poured another drink for the boy.

"So, what's your name...kid?" He said as the big guy finished his drink in one gulp, again.

However, he wasn't expecting his answer would be-

"My name is Steelman Casdut." He said. "They call me the Punisher..."

-Horrifying.

All the happy atmosphere was replaced by the coldness surrounding the entire room, the rhythm from the music isn't going to help it this time even the funny owner is frozen. They were tensed up when hearing that name. Hell, the entire Remnant knows the name that could send chills running down on their spine as they'd cower in fear like a child listening to horror stories at night.

That name belongs to whom had slain dozens of Faunus, mostly associated to White Fang. Everyone heard rumors of him seeking revenge on the terrorist organization and went on a rampage across the Remnant. Folks out there thought it was an urban legend until he vanished a year all of a sudden.

Now, here he is. Right in front of them is the "The Punisher". He gained such nickname for his undeniably murderous reputation.

"I've come here in order to fulfill my vengeance. My nemesis' minions of White Fang. I was told that by someone they're here. And so I have arrived on my destination, on this bar. Finally, after my long absent, I can get my hands dirtied with Faunus' blood again. I'll-"

The Punisher said those words, let alone lust with hatred as he stared at his hands. At that moment, his speeches were cut off by the clicking sound coming from the door. Slowly directing his gaze from his hands towards it, he saw three men, both are dragging his sleepy friend.

"Where are you going?" Steelman asked with frown, and the two in question were jumping in fright.

"U-Uh, we are leaving-"

"Quiet it! You'll kill us all! Just leave Emmet alone and let's get the hell out of here-"

Suddenly, they felt an ominous existence from behind with a large shadow in front as they, without any hurry, turned their heads only to meet the Punisher who's greeting with intimidating look on his glance.

"You're the goons I've been searching for, yes?" He asked, warily.

""...""

"Answer my question."

Steelman said, his words were almost like a knife-threat to their sore necks. Eventually, one of them responded.

"Y-Yes."

"You know what will I do to you, yes?"

The guy beside him, facepalmed and sighed in exasperation, nodded; "Yes..."

"Good." Steelman nodded in satisfaction. The Punisher then, placed his hands on their right and left shoulders, respectively.

Next moment? All hell breaks loose and everyone loses their minds. As both of their body thrown onto the outside, breaking the door and the wooden wall a bit. After rolling like a ragdoll, the two eventually gotten up and saw the Punisher is walking out from the bar, followed by the customers running around frantically inside.

The old bartender? He just standing inside where he is as he watched everything is in a big pile of mess. Well, it's not the first time he sees this view. He released his breath and took the kid's money on the table. Yet when he picked the liens, he didn't expect that there would be more money since the kid only asked for water. His eyes darted at the piece of paper being folded, the old man unfolded it as it written:

 _"Sorry for the mess I will make"_

With that four words, he can assuming the over-exaggerated liens are only for his bar, in any case if there'll be tons of mess and destruction. Surprised at the kind act came from a vengeful maniac as he looked at Steelman out front before his slight wrinkled lips curled into smirk.

He never did expect such rare kindness.

During the outside, those two unlucky Faunus are in worse situation ever in their lives as Steelman quietly came closer and closer...

"W-What do we do!?"

"We fight him, of course!"

"With what!?"

"With our weapons, you bloody maggot! There!"

After he pointed where their weapons are while Steel's approaching, they hastily running for their lives towards the guns stored on their vehicle's trunk. Setting off the safety on their respective rifles while the Punisher merely stopped and glanced sharply at them, after cocking their guns and ready to fire.

Clack! Clack! ...Clack! Clack! Clack!

"Huh? What!? It's jammed!?"

"N-No, but..."

"But what, idiot?!"

"We didn't load it so..."

"...Why on the Remnant didn't you tell me before, idiot!"

"Gack! I'm sorry!"

The murderous criminal raised an eyebrow on how their horrible teamwork and now keeping the information to his brain as the puny man's name is called "idiot" as his friends calls him that. Steelman watched them in bemusement after his opponent was slapping the helmet of his other opponent. Their bickering won't last forever as the hot-blooded member of White Fang loaded his rifle and began shooting.

Steelman, instead of avoiding the bullets as one of it traversing just beside his left ear, narrowed his eyes as the bullets misses him. He kept in mind that this guy is weak at long-ranged weapons, given the fact that he's just shooting wild.

"Hey! What're you waiting for? Christmas!? Help me deal with this hulk!"

"R-Right!"

With the helpful suggestion from his mate, he eventually joined with the hell of a bullet paradise and still missing their target. Call him crazy but, he thought that he saw the Punisher's brow twitched in displeasure right before the thick smoke caused by the grazing bullets on the ground covering him.

"Is he...Is he dead?"

"I won't bet on it. You should go and check it."

"Wha!? Why me!?"

"Because you look like the first person who's ready to die."

"That's soft coming from you!"

"Well, look who's gettin' to understand sarcasm. Nice one, genius. Now will you please go and di-Guargh!?"

His body was thrown away to the forest and knocking some trees over, whilst his buddy's mouth agape in surprise and dread. When he looked behind to Steelman like a robot, what entered in his vision first was a giant pale blue weapon. This thing, which is twice larger than the user, is something he had never seen before. It was a combination of white axe and a shotgun, as combat sights on its poll and two barrels can be seen from its eye traversing towards the handle, two extractors located on both sides. The trigger and handle of its shotgun part are placed at the end of its knob right after its loaded clip on the throat of the axe's handle.

"No one calls me 'hulk'." He said with annoyed frown while carrying his weapon with easily like it was nothing as he pumped his shotgun, ready to take a live.

"..."

The dude's shaking in fear and letting it to control him as he started sending the bullets to him again. Steel immediately blocked a bullet using the flat side of the axe and blocked it again anytime he felt the bullet would hit him. None of it managed to touch any single part of his body, until suddenly Steel was being punt on the head from the side by someone stronger than the little guy he was facing.

"Emmet! You're here!" Idiot exclaimed to his other friend, who's cracking his neck and respond with groan.

"I was sleeping until you started raining down the bulltes to the ground." Emmet said as he glanced at the Punisher, who's recovering, behind his mask . "So, what's up with that man?"

"Remember what everyone was talking about years ago!? He's THAT guy!" Idiot explained using shout.

Raining...bullets? Steel shook his head to check if he heard things wrong, maybe he's been hit too hard. Just to make sure, he cast a quick glance up to the sky but there's no signs of any rain or any bullets coming down, in fact, the sky is clear night. There's no signs of "raining bullets", so how the hell does this man know it anyways? To put it in a fact, the only thing his little friend did was sending countless projectiles toward him and nothing more than that.

Was this Emmet stupid or what...?

Steel's thought was interrupted by a roar approaching from his left, and just in the right time to raise his axe and blocked a thrust from Emmet's fist. Emmet didn't pull his punches as he continued to strike Steel in any ways possible for him. Despite their almost identical size of bodies and muscles, Steel is having a hard time against this strong enemy of his. Well, at least he has a weapon, Steel would be fine.

"Emmet! Here's your sword!"

...Oh, hell.

Idiot threw the said weapon, albeit fell down due to the height, out of nowhere to Emmet as he kicked Steel right on the gut, sending him stumbling away, and grabbed the greatsword.

"You'll pay for the lives of our fallen brothers, Punisher." Emmet growled as he readying his blade. Instead of preparing for the incoming battle, Steel just frowning in confuse at his word.

"How can I pay it?"

"With your life!"

That didn't make any sense at all.

With a battle cry, Emmet charged as Steel was just in time to parry his attack and engaged in a raging battle of two titans. Steel and Emmet swung their respective swords like it was nothing. They blocked and attacked, they traded each blow toward, trying to break through each other's defenses. Until Emmet, swung his giant sword up as Steel's defenses were almost broken, and proceeding to thrust him through his beating heart.

The keyword was, "almost". Emmet soon realizes his mistake as the Punisher twirled his axe with a single hand and sidestepped, albeit Steel's coat was ripped off, he managed to land a hit on Emmet's back. Emmet slightly screamed in agony.

But, he won't go down just yet. Not until he avenges his friends.

"You have spirit! But you'll never best me, I will win!" Emmet roared again, charging rather blindly towards the vengeful Human who parried the attack with ease at first, up until his enemy swings the sword hard as Steel was stunned.

"You're mine!"

Emmet slashed downwards towards his neck. Steel's reflexes was kicking in, he almost failed to block the attack, which leads him to his doom, using his the handle of his axe. Emmet, not wanting to lose, pushes his blade and using all his power just to cut his neck, making Steel to bent his knee down to the ground as it cracked.

"This is it! DIEEEEEEEE!"

With all his strength, Steel grounded his teeth, kicking the ground while pushing his axe as Emmet stumbled and stunned. Steel reached the trigger of his weapon, and immediately turned his handle and pointed the barrel towards Emmet face and-

BANG!

Steel, who managed to escape death million times now, has won the fight. Before Emmet's sword could touch him, he was being sent away a few miles from the blast as he skidded on the ground like a log. Steel panted in exhaustion, narrowing his eyes at Emmet's body as his greatsword impaled beside his.

You could say, he has become a dead fish.

"N-No way...No way!"

Soon, he turned his head to the Faunus who's trembling with fear.

He still has one grunt to eliminate.

With that, using his axe as a support to stand, he rotated his neck and heading towards Idiot. Those yellow eyes meet his own personal eyes. When he pulled the trigger on his rifle, soon he realize he's out of bullets. The ammunition are at the trunk, but given the distance between the car and the Punisher, he does have a second to get it. His hesitation causes him to step back only to slipped and fell down because of a damn rock that will lead to his tempting fate of the Punisher, whom presence is overwhelming him.

"M-Mr. Steel, r-r-right? Don't kill me, please! I-I-I still have a family! I have a daughter and a wife, and-"

His words were soon cut off as he's being kissed by the Punisher's boots.

"I'll ask you something now, Idiot." Steel said.

"Wha-!? Who the hell is 'Idiot'!?"

"You, of course. Your friend called you that, yes?"

"I-It was...It was just an expression!" Idiot(?) stated while holding Steel's leg, trying to break free from his grasp. It's suffocating him out.

"An expression?"

"Well, yeah! Like, you're stupid, dumbhead or- Owowowow!"

Steel pushed his foot more rougher than before. The White Fang member felt like his larynx are going to be crushed anytime soon.

"I. Am. Not. Stupid! Neither I'm a dumbhead!" Steel warned with frown.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! You're smart, and talented, and charming, delightful and-"

"Enough." The Punisher interjected. "The White Fang, tell me your bases whereabouts. Your leader's exact location."

"Ack! How can I suppose to tell you when you're squeezing my throat?!"

"I'm not squeezing. I'm pushing your head with my foot!"

"It was just an expression!"

"..."

The Faunus then, feeling in dread as Steel's weight is doubled.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything I know! I-I can't tell you our location- But! I can only tell you this! L-Listen, after our boss ordered us to find and retrieve some girl again, one of our missing members! There was this chick assaulting our camp with her two freaks! An-And then, she asked our boss for making another deal! This time using a bribe!"

"What deal?"

"I don't know! I don't know the exact details! I was passed out that day before, and I didn't ask for it, you know!"

"And this 'chick'...?" Steel muttered. "A bird. Were you lying to me?"

"No! I-I mean, chick! Meaning; a woman! A Human woman! If-If I could again, her name was Cinder-something!"

A woman? Thoroughly, a Human? Steel had never thought that a species like him would making a deal with Faunus, let alone the White Fang, the Punisher's nemesis. Anyway, he can think about that later till he'll have enough info, he needed to take care of his 'personal' business first.

"Answer my next question: Do you know a Faunus named Ronin?" Steel asked, with a signs of hatred in his eyes. A boiling anger.

"Y-Yeah! I know him, but..."

"-Where is he!?"

"Argh! No, No! I-I can't tell you! I-..."

Just before the Punisher could even crushed his head, a brilliant light was coming directly up top and blinding him off. When he turned his head towards the source with the support of his arm, shielding him from the brightness however, Steel was greeted by an army pointing their respective rifles at him.

The Atlesian Military has finally found him. Dozens of them, he had lost count of it.

" _Steelman Casdut! Drop your weapon, and stand down! Stand down! Or we will open fire!"_ The voice was coming from the sky, from the airship. As that criminal didn't care a single bit of the military's warning, they ready to pull the trigger anytime he does something dangerous.

No. No! Not this time, he almost had it. This had to be easy. His vengeance was going to be fulfilled soon, if not these scums getting in his way, this would end!

"You've _got three seconds to comply!_ "

No.

" _3!_ "

No...

" _2!_ "

No...!

" _1!_ "

NO!

An inhuman roar that even humanity couldn't withstand, echoing around, as Steelman readied his axe-shotgun and blindly charged toward his own race. Invoked by fear, the military pulling each of their respective lethal guns and fired on the Punisher.

The fight lasted long until thirty minutes.

That was the day when the 17 years old hulk driven by unstoppable rage in his soul, the Punisher of the Remnant, had finally been put under his cage, waiting until the whole world has decide what to do about him. Little that they know; time is money and the lion won't stay down till he get what he wanted the most.

* * *

 **Hello everyone- Uh...again? So, how was the debut chapter? Let me know about it, did it feel boring or great? I've been learning and using idioms and metaphors lately, and I think I haven't very well about it. I still need some more research on English and create a perfect words to describe something like any other pro-writers. If there's any sentences that are difficult to understand, I'm deeply sorry about those. Please don't flame me okay? Just leave some critics, that would be fine for me than reading at fire.**

 **Speaking of Steelman Casdut, especially his weapon, he is not the leader of GLCS of course. Look at the first letter of his name, you'll know. Steel is the "brute" of team GLCS. I mean, look at his entire body from what the Bartender described him, and his weapon of choice. His axe-shotgun, it was honestly random as I wrote everything I had stored in mind.**

 **I think you all know that team GLCS are bunch of criminals, as the summary said it. Don't ever judge a book from its cover, just because they're outlaws, doesn't mean they can't act like a hero...well, depends on what situation they're in.**

 **OK! The next one is C, the bounty hunter! Plz make sure to leave a review, I'll appreciate it! And I'll see you in the next chapter, G'Bye!**


End file.
